


The Power in a Name

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is shocked into flashbacks when Tuffnut says a seemingly harmless name.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	The Power in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Don’t ever say that name in front of me again, do you understand?”

“Don’t ever say that name in front of me again, do you understand?” Hiccup glowered at Tuffnut as he took a step back, looking shocked.

“Hiccup, I didn’t mean-”

“It doesn’t matter, Tuff.” Hiccup waved his hand at him, and then he was leaving the Mead Hall. Given that it was dinner, there were a lot of people there, and they watched Hiccup go. He didn’t care about all the eyes on him at the moment. He just needed to get away.

Toothless loped along by his side, and once they were out in the evening twilight, Hiccup mounted him, and they took off. He tried to feel good from the wind on his face, tried to shock himself out of his memories with the cold around him, but none of it worked. He arrived at his usual sea stack and got off of Toothless, began pacing. He hoped no one had followed him. He didn’t want to talk at the moment. 

Memories flooded through his mind in a torrent. He ripped at his hair, gripped his head, let out a small whimpering sound. It was like he could hear his voice again, could feel his hands on him.

Why should a name have this much power over him? A stupid, simple name belonging to one person, a person that was now dead, and had been for many years. 

He heard the beat of wings, looked up through the tears in his eyes to see Astrid and Stormfly coming his way. He turned his back to them, not wanting to talk. He clenched his jaw over a sob, felt the ache in his throat.

“Hiccup?” 

“G-go away, Astrid.” He walked over to Toothless, laid a hand on his head, the other over his eyes. 

“What was it that Tuffnut said?” 

“I said go away!”

A gentle hand on his shoulder, and for some reason, the touch made him sob. It was so different from that other touch in his memories, the one his mind was now replaying. It was Astrid. She would never touch him in ways he wouldn’t want.

“Hiccup, I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for you.”

That made him break. He fell to his knees in the grass, sobbing, shoulders and chest heaving, and Astrid went with him, ran a hand through his hair, over his back. For the moment, they didn’t say anything. Astrid just let him cry. 

“Viggo,” Hiccup finally said after a long time of nothing. “He said Viggo.”

Astrid responded with silence. Hiccup didn’t blame her. 

“Hiccup, Tuffnut doesn’t know… what I know. He doesn’t know what he did to you.”

Hiccup sighed. He looked at Astrid after rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah, I know. It’s… It’s not his fault. I just… I just can’t handle his name. It makes me think of him, makes me think of what he did.”

Astrid stroked his hair. “I know. But I don’t think he’ll say it again.”

Hiccup shook his head, sniffled “It shouldn’t have mattered. It was just some stupid joke.”

“But it did matter, Hiccup. It’s okay that it did. You’re allowed to hurt over this.”

“I don’t feel like I’m allowed to,” Hiccup said. He looked to Toothless, who was watching him in concern. “Not when nobody knows.”

“Do you want to tell them? The rest of the Riders, I mean?”

Hiccup thought for a moment. His shoulders sagged. “No. No, I can’t.” 

Astrid nodded in understanding. “And that’s okay. Do you want to fly back?”

Hiccup looked out a the setting sun. He knew it would grow colder with the incoming dark, that he wasn’t dressed warmly enough, but he didn’t want to head back yet. He needed the cold to bring him out of his memories. 

“Okay. I’ll see you at home.” 

Hiccup listened as Astrid mounted Stormfly and took off. Then he was left alone with Toothless. Blissfully alone.


End file.
